disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Latham Cole
Latham Cole is a character the 2013 Disney film, The Lone Ranger. He seems nice at first, even having a friendly regular conversation with the Lone Ranger (at that point know as John Reid, as he hadn't taken up the mantle just yet) praising him to see another educated man in town and seemed a good man, but as the film progresses, his true intentions are revealed. He was portrayed by Tom Wilkinson. Personality He seems generous at first, but then reveals that he is really a ruthless business man, who is after nothing more than money and power. He sees controling the railroad as a way to obtain the power he desires, and sees himself as a good man, as he will build a greater place for the future, thus showing signs of both delusions of grandure and megolmania, He wants to kill the Ranger and Tonto to stop them interfearing with his plans. He also was willing to start a war and to slaughter all the Indians to achive his goals, revealing he is completely ruthless. He hires the outlaw Butch Cavendish to start a war, by making it look like the Commanche have violated the treaty, so he can build a railroad through their land. He also uses it to take all the Silver that he and Butch discovered many years earlier, and which they murdered an entire villiage of Commanche, who had nursed them back to health, to keep secret. He tries to kill the Lone Ranger and Tonto so that they don't interfere with his plan of taking over the railroad industry by force. He later meets with Captain Jay Fuller (who had arrived to fight the commanche). Following the Lone Ranger catching Butch, he takes him to Cole, so he could be tried. He likewise shows an attraction to Dan Reid (The Lone Rangers brother) widow Rebecca and her son Danny, who he hopes to take as his family. Over dinner with the Lone Ranger he starts of talking about how he hates Butch, however as the conversation goes on he starts to reveal his true colours, slowly he reaches for a gun planning to kill the Ranger, but figuring out where this was heading based upon his comments and the sight of the adjusted railroad map, the Ranger catches him by suprise and holds him at gun point. However Cole manages to regain the upper hand with help from Cavendish, and has the captain put the Ranger to death by firing squad. Tonto manages to save him but Cole believing them to be dead leaves, taking Rebecca and Danny with him. At the grand opening of the railroad he first excepts his congratulation from the Railroad chairman, before leading him and the other officials away, where he reveals his evil plan to them and forces them at gun point to appoint him the new chairman, after shooting the old one in the back when he tries to stop him. However his plan begins to fall appart, when the Lone Ranger and Tonto steal the Silver he was going to use to buy all the shares making him the owner of the railroad. He and Butch give chase in another train. While Captain Jay Fuller (whom he corrupted earlier) fights on the other train. Following a lengthy chase he manges to regain the silver and finally confronts Tonto at gun point planning to kill him and this there. However, the Lone Ranger manages to shoot the gun out of his hand, from the top of the cliff on Silvers back, with his last bullet, which happens to be the Silver bullet Tonto made to kill the "Wendigo" earlier. Tonto throws back the pocket watch which he had paid him years earlier to show him the location of the silver telling him it was a "bad trade" and detaches the carriage between them. Cole dies when the train goes over the train track bridge, which the Lone Ranger and Tonto had previous blown up, with Latham own explosives which he used to illegally mine the silver. Causing the front of the train (with Latham in it) to plummet into the river. Lathan tries to get to the surface, but he gets crushed by the silver rocks, he greedily took and murdered for, pulling him down to the bottom of the river. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Live-Action Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Men Category:Leaders Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Dead Category:Complete Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:The lone ranger villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first